STAB ME
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Loki Laufeyson dari Asgard. Apa pun namamu. Siapa pun dirimu, dan dari mana asalmu, apa boleh statusmu kuubah sebagai permaisuriku? THORKI (Thor x Loki). RATE M. IMPLICIT SMUT. INCEST. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


A Thor Fanfiction,

 **STAB ME**

by _SenjaRizh_

 **THOR** by **Marvel Comics and Studio**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini._

 **Rating** **M**

Thorki (Thor x Loki). One-shot. Semi-Canon. Fluff/Humor. Receh, _maybe_?

 **WARNING!**

 **Implisit Lemon/Smut**

Don't Like, Don't Read!

[xxxx]

 _"You always stab me, brother... I mean, stab my hearth... "_

.

.

Thor, menilik hati seorang Loki, laksana membongkar pasang gurun pasir di Alfheim. Dia luas, terbentang tak terbatas sekaligus memancar keindahan. Tetapi dasarnya, penuh dengan jebakan. Menurutmu, sudah berapa banyak dewa di luar sana yang jadi korban sang empu kamuflase?

Tahu?

Tidak?

Bagus! Karena sang putera Dewa Odin juga tak ingin menghitungnya! Yang pasti, salah satu di antara mereka, adalah dia.

Oke, cukup. Thor kembali libaskan seliwer pikiran untuk fokus bernarasi.

Jadi, teman manusianya pernah bilang, pasir di tangan jangan digenggam. Dia akan terlepas oleh angin. Sedangkan bila kau terbangkan, maka dia akan kembali. Tanpa kau tahu. Tanpa kau duga. Dan terkadang, keduanya membawa luka sekaligus bahagia.

Begitulah ia kiaskan sang makhluk rupawan. Kalau perumpamaan rendahan macam ini masih tak setara dengan derajatnya yang memikat--sekaligus menghanyutkan--

 _maafkanlah_.

Jiwa Thor baru-baru ini saja isinya pujangga. Sisa kemarin adalah mantan kesatria yang dibekali taktik menaklukkan wilayah lawan, bukan teritorial hati. Terlebih, itu milik makhluk terabu-abu yang pernah menjabat sebagai saudara angkat. Sebab, dewa penipu sendiri gemarnya pulang-pergi, keluar-masuk dan jauh-dekat di sisi Thor seenak beliung dan katak lompat.

Mengacaukan hati, kan? Sekaligus pula pikiran sang pangeran Asgard!

Sampai detik ini... Ketika ia masih terpaku pada lembar kosong tanpa tinta. Thor memulai dengan satu nama yang dihafalnya.

 _Loki._

 _Loki Odinson?_ \--Thor gelengkan kepalanya sekilas. Kok terdengar salah? Ralat saja deh...

 _Loki._

 _Loki dari... Jotun?_ Tidak! Saudaranya itu hidup dan dibesarkan sebagai Asgardian. Bukan di negara para raksasa. Tetapi, harus dia akui. Warna biru eksotis di kulit sang anak adopsi Odin merupakan keindahan tersembunyi yang dikagumi olehnya.

Baiklah. Mari kita ganti sebutan tadi...

 _Loki._

 _Loki Laufeyson dari Asgard._

Lumayan.

Thor sunggingkan lengkung bibir. Ada kepuasan sejenak digantungkan di sana. Bolehlah kalimat pertama jadi pembuka ungkapan. Ia pun lanjutkan pada kalimat berikutnya,

 _Apa pun namamu. Siapa pun dirimu, dan dari mana asalmu, apa boleh statusmu kuubah sebagai permaisuriku?_

Jeda sejenak. Sampai ketuk lima belas... Jemari panjang sang dewa pembawa palu mendadak kram. Beserta otaknya yang tak bisa memproses kata lanjutan.

Satu detik, dia mengulang memori. Mendulang kata yang disiapkan benak. Belum bisa. Sepuluh detik sampai melewati batas enam puluh, ia masih sibuk melengkapi. Nihil. Hingga menit berganti menit, mencapai setengah jam--

 _OH SHIT YOU F*CKING WORDS!_

Thor refleks memaki di hati. Perkamen bertinta emas jadi buntalan remas. Diikuti meja terbelah efek gebrak kelewat tenaga--walau tak bermaksud sengaja--ditambah taburan emosi. Makin frustasi, dewa petir bisa jadi sumber bencana perpecahan ruangan. Jangankan itu, buntutnya bumi pun bisa kena sambaran kilatan.

Namun, alih-alih merasa bersalah, ia malah berharap jilatan kilat yang dimilikinya bisa menghantarkan maksud hati kepada nama sang dewa dalam lembar coretan barusan. Biar galau dalam diri bisa adil terbagi kepadanya.

Eh, jangan deh! Kesambar sungguhan akan repot juga. Nanti kalau Thor merindu bagaimana? Walau bisa membelah diri, sosok adik angkatnya, kan tak punya duplikat lagi di semesta ini. Ia tak ingin mengulang mati pura-pura terulang kembali.

 _Huffh!!_ Ternyata begini ya, beratnya menulis surat pengakuan rasa. Sudah berhari-hari lalu, tapi satu paragraf saja tak menemukan titik akhirnya!

Thor makin mengeram. Ia hampir buang buku setebal tiga inci melewati belakang punggungnya--hampir--

"Oh Nord!! Demi Mjolnir yang kau tiduri tiap malam, _what the Hela_ \--kau apakan ruangan kamarku?!"

 _OH SHIT!!_

Thor telan ludah kering. Yang jadi bahan pembicaraan olehnya tertangkap berdiri dengan melipat lengan di dada.

Loki--walau anggun--tengah menahan amarah.

Kepala sang pangeran Odinson segera memutar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat. Kepada leluhur para dewa semesta, mengapa kau malah kirimkan manusia--interupsi sebentar! Maksudnya adalah Dewa, ya...bukan makhluk fana, status dia lebih tinggi, tolong dibedakan itu. Karena Loki paling sensi kalau disamakan dengan para Midgardian.

Jadi, mengapa makhluk androgini--Thor memang bebal kalau sudah menggunakan panggilan tersayang--sekarang sudah berada di sana? Ah, sebab dia ada di ruang pribadi yang Loki tempati--

"...dan jangan coba-coba kau berani membuang buku sihir-langkah-favorit-dari-ibuku itu sembarangan!!"

Thor tak mendengarkan sebagian kalimat protes dari sang saudara angkat. Tetapi ia turunkan buku yang hendak dilempar--hendak ia pakai sebagai lampiasan stres dadakan.

Loki, sang dewa penipu, entah kapan datangnya. Secara sekejap sudah menyelinap masuk tanpa ketuk kaki. Katakan, apa jangan-jangan Loki sedang melayang? Untuk mengagetkannya misal? Atau sudah berganti rupa jadi makhluk astral menakuti an--

"Brother, aku tahu isi otakmu--tetapi aku bukan hantu. Kakiku masih menginjak tanah."

Thor melirik dua kaki yang berpijak di alas ranjang. Oh, dia benar juga, itu keahliannya. Pengakuan tak terbantahkan.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan atas dasar apa kau menghancurkan ruang bacaku? Kesalahan apa lagi yang kulakukan?"

Thor telan ludah sejenak, berpikir. Ia pandangi wajah masam sang adik, untuk kemudian mengedikkan mata.

"Hem...banyak...?" ia berkelit tanpa dosa.

"Seperti apa?"

" _Stab me_?"

Dahi si pendengar berkerut dalam. Sekilas diingatkan kembali pada kejadian lalu yang pernah dilakukan. " _Brother_ , itu sembilan ratus tiga puluh lima--" nafas Loki terbuang sejenak, "Haah, maksudku itu sudah berlalu. Kukira kau melupakan--dan memaafkannya, kan?"

Loki, tipe sarkatis berlidah dua tetapi tak tahu cara meminta maaf. Ia cuma mau dimaafkan tanpa harus susah-susah menyusun frasa sampai alinea. Kini, tengah menahan ekspresi keheranan di balik kontur wajah kalemnya.

"Not yet." Thor menggeleng. Berikan negasi atas pernyataan. "Kau tahu aku sudah memaafkan, _but now you try it again,_ "

"Ap--" alis Loki refleks makin naik separu. "Demi janggut ayahmu, aku sudah berhenti...melakukan trik murahan itu, Thor. _I never do that_!"

Bantahan tegas. Tujuan untuk membuktikan dia sudah tobat. Namun, intensi lainnya adalah Loki tak berharap Thor tiba-tiba membuangnya di semesta entah berantah.

" _No, you right..._ tapi kau masih tetap menusukku Loki..."

" _I didn't_ \--"

"Hatiku,"

Jeda datang, Loki tak paham. Sejenak.

" _Wha--what_?"

" _I mean_... _yes_ , kau telah menusuk hatiku, Loki. Untuk itu...kapan kau bersedia kujadikan ratuku?"

Oke. Hari ini, final Loki putuskan. Bahwa dia akan mengantar Thor ke psikiater terdekat setelah mereka selamat melakukan pendaratan di bumi!

Benar-benar di luar duga! Dan itu sudah berulang kalinya. Setelah kehilangan tempat tinggal dan keluarga--miris, cuma dia yang tersisa--justru berimbas pada kejiwaan sang penerus tahta Odin. Yang mana tiap malam-- _selalu_ \--datang berkunjung ke ranjang pribadi. Demi memberikan, serta menyatakan perasaan terpendam dalam bentuk buntalan permaken kepadanya.

 _Dan sekarang, dideklarasikan secara lisan tanpa persiapan._

Benar. Loki Laufeyson menolak sebab dia belum mantap. Thor, sang saudara tidak terkena gangguan jiwa. Dia hanya kelebihan cinta sampai berniat begitu, pasca putus dengan sang gadis bumi.

 _Di kira dia itu tempat pelarian dan reprikanya?_ Loki jelas menolak bila dianggap begitu.

Walaupun...Loki sendiri seolah buta. Pura-pura lupa. Jika tiap malam pula, mereka diam-diam berintim selayaknya pasangan dimabuk gerhana buta. Pada satu minggu yang lalu...

setelah Asgard lebur oleh api dan penyelamatan rakyatnya sukses. Thor resmi sebagai pemimpin, sekaligus raja mereka.

Tetapi tindakan selanjutnya, sungguh di luar terkanya.

 _Sang dewa culas_ _hampir menjerit di kemudi pesawat yang mereka jarah. Disaksikan oleh kemerlap bintang dari berbagai galaksi. Setelah pengakuan bahwa dia dan Evil Master sedikit 'bermain' di bekang punggung sang dewa petir._

 _Thor, tanpa hasrat menyimak penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia menampakkan ekspresi biasa dan menarik garis lengkung bibir ke bawah.._

 _Demi tanduk para leluhur dewa..._

 _Thor_ _benar-benar murka. Cemburu kuasai seluruh jiwa raga. Hampir jadi peluru petir yang siap ditembakkan..._

 _BUKAN HAMPIR! INI SUDAH DITEMBAKKAN!!_

 _Satu tembakan, sekaligus_ _tusukan kelewat cepat menembus area tersensitif miliknya. Di antara kedua paha, terapit dua organ yang dibobol tanpa belas kasih. Satu di depan dengan jari. Sisanya, menggunakan alat fertilisasi._

 _Pakaian Loki sudah robek. Jubah emas yang biasa dia pakai kini jadi ikat di atas kepalanya._ _Ia menggelepar di ambang eco dan cubitan nyeri tak tertahan._

 _Keinginan protes bereproduksi desahan. Permintaan berhenti tertelan kembali oleh ludah. Setelah terombang-ambing dalam lautan kenikmatan, badai tsunami menerjang sampai memutihkan penglihatan. Ia klimaks di dua tempat. Sedangkan Thor belum menyudahi permainan mereka._

 _"Bro--Thor, aku--sampai batasku--ahhn!"_

 _"Belum." Ia menusuk, Loki terjingkat. Dada naik turun mengikuti irama gerakan Yang dicipta sang dewa petir._

 _"Thor, aku bersumpah aka-nnn...menikam ribuan peda-nggn, kalau samp... aaai--AH! Thor! Jangan buat aku hamiil dengan sper--NOO!!"_

 _Loki menjerit, sekaligus mengumpat ketika tembakan mematikan berupa cairan putih lekat dan lengket menembus bagian terdalam tubuhnya._

 _Thor puas dengan erangan panjang._

 _"Nah, bagaimana kalau kuikat kau dengan cincinku?"_

 _"HELL NO THOR!!"_

Sampai kini. Usaha Thor masih abu-abu ditelan angin lalu.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _._

a/n: edited done! Maaf kalo recehannya kurang garing, hehehe... Dan sempilan lemonnya...ah, nggak usah diprotes yee... #pundungdiri


End file.
